Dylan Saunders
Dylan Mackenzie Saunders (Born April 8, 1987) is an American actor, singer, and an original core acting company member of the new media and theatre production company, StarKid Productions. He grew up in San Francisco along with his fellow Michigan graduate and Starkid, Darren Criss. =Early Life and Education= Saunders was born in San Francisco, attended University of Michigan, and recently relocated to Los Angeles. =Career= Theatre His stage credits include the Apostrof Theatre Festival in Prague, The National Theatre of London, American Conservatory Theatre, Chicago Shakespeare Theatre, Milwaukee Repertory Theatre, New Leaf Theatre, The Kennedy Center American College Theatre Festival, and Shakespeare Santa Cruz in James Goldman’s classic, "The Lion in Winter”. Most recently, he played Younger Brother in "Ragtime" at the Pasadena Playhouse. Internet Starkid His work includes portraying Tootsie Noodles and Pincer in Starship and Dumbledore in AVPM, AVPS, and most recently AVPSY. In Holy Musical B@man! he played Scarecrow, Green Lantern, Egghead, Narrator and other minor roles. ln Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier, he played the lead role as Ja'far. After a six year hiatus, Dylan will be making his return to Starkid starring as Tom Houston in Black Friday. Webseries Saunders was featured in an episode of World's Worst Musical (YouTube) titled Roadblock, where he was featured in a song, Rules of the Road. Dylan will soon be featured in Reckless Tortuga's new original webseries, The Clan, (Teaser) which follows a group of four friends in their adventures in online gaming, as well as Finite Films/Film Skillet's upcoming sci-fi series, "Ananmnesis," about a group of strangers who realize they are connected by shared, lucid dreams. Music His voice has been featured on four original Billboard-charting albums, and two international tours. Dylan has collaborated with acclaimed poet & rapper George Watsky on the EP, "Watsky and Mody" (2011), "Cardboard Castles" (2012), as well as "Nothing Like the First Time" (2011), a 22-city international concert club tour of the United States, Canada, and the UK. He is also a member of Jim and The Povolos and recently provided lead vocals for Loved and Alive Confluence Dylan is currently trying to get his first Solo Studio Album Confluence funded via Kickstarter. The kickstarter page includes a video of Dylan singing most of an original song, Shining Bright written with or by Jonah Smith. When asked about the song and the album after Twisted one night, he shared that he had to cut a few songs from the album, and that this song would most likely be cut. He then agreed with a fan when she joked that he could just release an EP of his cut songs and they would probably succeed. Confluence will be produced by Tomek Miernowski, who was the main engineer and producer on Charlene Kaye’s latest album “Animal Love,” and will feature collaborations with Jonah Smith, Theo Katzman, and Joey Dosik, among others. It will be a full studio album, with elements of soul, pop, funk, rock, and at least twelve original tracks. Film In the short film Frames, Dylan plays Riles, "a jubilant carpenter, full of life and smiles, and always makes light of any situation!" (source) Frames, written & directed by Zach Mehrbach, produced by Athanasios Tsiris, is about a weathered carpenter who faces his demons of inadequacy when his wife's ex comes back to town as his boss. =Making Headlines= Dylan Saunders in the news! * March 26, 2013 - "Internet sensation Dylan Saunders proudly announces the release of his original debut solo studio album, Confluence..." BroadwayWorld.com * April 03, 2013 - "Saunders is outlining "Confluence," his recently fan-funded debut album, from his car in Los Angeles, on his way to record a voice-over audition for a Disney film." billboard.com =Video= Category:Cast